This invention relates to cooking utensils generally, and is designed for the sole purpose of making taco shells. The device was created to satisfy the need to make taco shells in a manner such that the shells would be shaped so they would not be broken when filled. This device also satisfies the need to be able to make taco shells in a very low level of oil and in skillets seven inches in diameter or larger and of any depth.
Traditionally taco shells were made by placing the tortilla shells in hot oil and then flipping or folding the tortilla in half. This method gets the taco shell made, but frequently the shell would be creased in such a sharp angle that it broke when being filled. Additionally, the shells made in this fashion varied drastically in the amount of filling that could be placed in them.
This invention is comprised of a shaping board and handle member. The handle member swings so that when the shaping board is placed on either side, the handle member can be placed in an upright position slightly less than perpendicular to the side of the shaping board.
One of the objects of the invention is to be able to make taco shells uniform in shape that provides adequate space for filling. Another object of the invention is to accomplish the above purpose with a device that requires a minimal amount of cooking oil and that can be used with any size skillet. Another object of the invention is to have no shell breakage once the tortilla has been cooked, and no tortilla breakage while or before the tortilla is cooked.